Un banquet pour deux
by squidounette
Summary: Un complot est mis en place pour qu'Alice et Gil se retrouvent ensemble autour d'un banquet. Lisez, vous verrez bien ;


Voilà ! C'est un peu court mais j'espère que ça vous plaira !

= si vous voulez partagez vos fics ou bien en demander une en particulier.. )

« Cette saleté de tête d'algue. »

Alice bougonnait, assise en bas d'un arbre. Gilbert l'avait encore une fois mises-en en colère en la ridiculisant devant Oz, « sa propriété ». Mais ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'était qu'Alice n'était plus très sûr de pourquoi elle était énervée. Elle sentait de la peur la submerger, remplaçant sa colère. Mais peur de quoi au juste? Peur du ridicule ? Non. Peur qu'Oz ne la respecte plus? Non plus.

« Peur qu'il te méprise? »

Alice sursauta. En face d'elle se tenait le chapelier, un sourire taquin arpentant ses lèvres. Elle rougit, bafouilla une réponse incompréhensible, puis finalement, opta pour frapper le chapelier. Celui ci se mit à rire, constatant qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

« Il ne faut pas avoir honte, lapin noir. Après tout c'est normal d'avoir peur de cela, envers un… ami. »

La jeune fille se ressaisit. « Un ami », bien sûr. Pourquoi n'y avait elle pas pensé plus tôt? Qu'est ce que cet imbécile de tête d'algue pouvait bien être d'autre qu'un ami?

Break Xerxès s'amusait à torturer ainsi Alice. Il savait que rien que la notion d'amitié était dure à accepter pour elle, que cela la troublait. Il savait également que ses sentiments à l'égard de Gilbert ne s'arrêtaient pas là, qu'ils étaient bien plus profonds. Et bien sûr il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Cela lui procurait un tel amusement de constater combien le lapin noir se trouvait perdu face à ses sentiments qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer l'occasion. Il décida de prendre la situation en main.

Une semaine plus tard, Break avait élaboré son plan avec l'aide de Sharon, qui bien sûr, s'était vu très intéressée par cette histoire. C'était tout simple, et pourtant, promettait d'être très efficace. Après tout, quoi de plus révélateur que l'alcool ? Et cette fois ce ne sera pas Gilbert qui en paierait les conséquences mais Alice. L'idée était d'observer le comportement du jeune homme face à une Alice sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Sharon affirmait que Gil éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que la jeune fille, mais elle tenait à en être sûr. Et puis, Alice ne réaliserait jamais rien d'elle même, c'est pourquoi le vin serai là pour l'aider.

« Oz, Break et moi devons aller rendre visite à un de mes amis lointain. Je tiens à lui présenter le jeune Bezarius, c'est pourquoi je vous demande de garder la maison avec Alice. »

Gilbert répliqua.

« Je dois rester prés d'Oz, je suis son garde du corps après tout. Et vous avez déjà du personnel habilité à garder la maison il me sem... »

Sharon le coupa, et déclara froidement.

« C'est un ordre de votre maître. »

Gil déglutit, mais du s'avouer vaincu.

« J'ai préparé un festin pour toi Alice, n'hésite pas à te servir! J'ai fait cuisiner pour toi plein de viande, et j' ai commandé un très bon jus... »

La jeune femme vit le regard d'Alice s'illuminer. Elle échangea un bref clin d'œil au chapelier: leur plan était en exécution. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tout deux vers la sortie avec hâte. Alice restait ravie de pouvoir déguster un banquer le soir mais était tout de même un peu interloquée par les événements. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser les autres à partir aussi subitement en l'empêchant de les accompagner.

« Et pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit avec toi ? »

Visiblement, Gilbert et elle était sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle s'empressa de riposter.

« Tu crois que ça me fait plus plaisir peut être, tête d'algue ? »

« Tu devrais t'en réjouir, moi j'ai plutôt l'impression d'être consigné à faire du baby sitting. »

Alice s'indigna. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Un ami qu'elle s'était dit ? N'importe quoi. Il osait lui dire ça alors qu'il n'était pas énormément plus vieux qu'elle, il la prenait vraiment pour une gamine. Alors peut être devrait elle se comporter comme tel après tout. Elle le regarda, énervée. Non, il ne valait même pas la peine qu'elle se prête à son jeu. Un rictus moqueur s'esquissa sur le visage du Nightray.

« Allez, monte dans ta chambre lapin noir, on se revoit pour manger sans doute. Essaie de ne pas faire trop de bêtises. »

Elle allait répondre mais déjà il lui tournait le dos et se dirigeait vers sa chambre respective. Elle décida donc d'en faire de même, non sans fulminer. Une fois dans sa chambre elle s'assit sur son lit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle état plutôt énervé mais elle se sentait d'une certaine manière apaisée. Ces disputes la rassurée, lui offrait un certain quotidien. Ce n'était qu'elle aimé être humiliée ça non, ça la mettait dans tout ces états. Mais en y réfléchissant plus longuement, s'il n'était plus là il y aurait comme un manque. Au départ elle pensait que seul Oz lui suffisait. Mais maintenant, elle était habituée à être entourée de toute cette bande d'humain. Ils étaient chiant certes, mais elle se surprit à sourire en pendant à eux chacun leur tour. Elle aimait beaucoup Sharon en particulier, elle était cette amie féminine qu'elle n'avait jamais pu avoir avant. Mais Gilbert aussi elle l'aimait beaucoup dans le fond, mais c'était différent. A ses côtés elle se sentait moins monstre, lui aussi abritait une chaine. Bien sur, elle, elle était une chaine. Mais bon, cela revenait au même, ils étaient différents des autres. En pensant à lui elle se sentit bizarre, comme si sa température corporelle avait subitement augmentée. Elle devait rougir sans doute, mais c'était plus que cela quand même, son cœur se serrait même. S'il avait était devant elle, elle aurait même pu lui offrir un sourire chaleureux, oui elle ressentait de la tendresse pour lui. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas mais c'était comme ça. Après tout, c'était normal de ressentir cela pour un ami, non ? Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, ni à lutter contre cette sensation plutôt agréable. Mine de rien, le temps passait très vite quand elle était perdue dans ses pensées, il était déjà l'heure du diné. Elle se leva, se regarda dans la glace sans trop savoir pourquoi et descendit dans la salle à manger.  
La surprise était plutôt bonne, un banquet seulement pour deux. N'importe qui aurait trouvé ça louche sans doute, mais pas Alice, pas devant autant de viande. Elle s'assit en bout de table, la reluquant avec envie. Mais elle devait se retenir, attendre que cette tête d'algue arrive. Il n'allait pas tarder de toute manière.

Au départ, la jeune fille attendait, puis de temps en temps hésitait à se servir. Mais quand elle vu qu'il n'arrivait pas, qu'il ne viendrait peut être même pas manger avec elle, elle s'assit profondément dans son siège. Elle était très triste pour sûr, pourtant elle ne savait pas tellement pourquoi elle devait l'être. S'il n'était pas là, ça ne lui faisait que plus à manger ! Oui, elle devait y penser comme cela. Et pourtant, malgré ce nouveau sourire, son cœur lui se serrait de plus en plus, au rythme du son de l'horloge. Tic Tac, tic tac, cela faisait une heure et demie qu'elle attendait, de temps en temps des larmes coulaient, de temps en temps elle pensait plutôt à cette nourriture alléchante. Puis elle se dit que la solution était simple, le nectar en face d'elle n'attendait qu'à être bu. Elle n'hésita pas plus longtemps et commença à boire, au goulot. Pas besoin de faire de manière puisqu'elle était seule, et puis de toute manière elle n'en faisait jamais vraiment. Le liquide lui brula la gorge après coup, la faisant tousser bruyamment. Elle continua de boire encore et encore, puis décida qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment soif. Elle partit s'assoir sur le canapé plus loin et fondit en larmes. Elle était tellement déçue, et puis il y avait l'alcool aussi. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'être devenue si sentimentale, elle n'était pourtant pas comme ça avant. C'était de leur faute à eux, il l'avait fait ouvrir son cœur bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Sa carapace était fissurée à jamais, il fallait bien qu'elle s'y fasse. Mais quand même, la détestait-il autant pour ne même pas vouloir diner en sa compagnie ? Ce n'était quand même pas un si gros effort à faire, si ?

« Tu… Tu m'attendais ? A non, je vois que les bouteilles sont vides elles… Aller je ne sais pas pourquoi tu pleures mais arrête, vient manger plutôt. »

Elle leva la tête et vu qu'il souriait. Elle ne fit pas prier, son ventre ne la laissa pas réfléchir. Elle demanda quand même.

« Pourquoi que maintenant ? Je croyais que tu ne viendrais jamais tête d'algue.»

Bien qu'elle l'ai appelé par son éternel surnom, il voyait que ce n'était pas une remarque méchante. Après tout il le savait, elle détestait la solitude, plus que tout. Il balbutia une excuse comme quoi il s'était endormi par mégarde, mais il vit bien qu'elle n'écoutait pas vraiment sa réponse. Elle ne mangeait pas non plus, mais il commença quand même. Puis elle se mit à parler. Au départ il ne l'écoutait pas, elle n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part de toute manière. Ce n'était que les lamentations d'une jeune fille qui a trop bu, pas du tout intéressant en somme. Pourtant il voyait bien qu'elle répétait son nom à maintes reprises, il fallait bien que quelqu'un en prenne pour son compte. Finalement, il se décida à écouter un peu.

« Pourquoi tu me détestes tant ? Mais surtout pourquoi moi je ne te déteste pas autant que je le voudrais hein ? Pourquoi ? C'est de votre fautes à vous tous bien sûr, moi je n'y suis pour rien, moi le lapin noir je n'étais pas comme ça avant. Tant de mauvaises influences… Mon esprit est embrouillé mais ça c'est peut être ce jus bizarre, ou peut être pas je sais plus trop… Mais mon corps me fait mal aussi, mais ça va un peu mieux depuis que tu es là, c'est plus agréable maintenant. Mon cœur ne me fait plus mal non non. Alors si tu pouvais continuer de sourire comme ça… Mais ne mange pas tout quand même hein ! Moi aussi je vais de la viande ! Mais je t'en laisse quand même parce que c'est toi. »

A oui, il avait bien fait d'écouter, il était plutôt concerné en fait. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça si innocemment ?

« Dis Alice, tu ferrais mieux d'arrêter vraiment. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Moi je comprends bien mais tu risques de regretter après. »

Et pourtant elle continuait comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait non ? Il ne rêvait pas. Elle ne le disait pas directement mais… Comment pouvait elle avancer ça comme ça, un jour où ils sont seuls dans cette immense maison, elle ne savait pas qu'il était adulte ? Mais elle ne connaissait pas ses sentiments elle ne pouvait pas se douter. D'ailleurs il n'y avait jamais réellement réfléchi avant, mais pourquoi pas. Alice était plutôt craquante il devait bien l'avouer. Et ce soir là, il aurait bien cédé aux caprices de la jeune femme.

« Alice, tu veux vraiment que je deviennes un homme ou tu arrêtes maintenant ? C'est toi qui vois hein mais je t'aurais prévenu, pas la peine de te plaindre demain. »

« Je n'ai pas peur des hommes à ça non, surtout toi dans le fond t'es un peu méchant je sais mais moi… »

Il ne la laissa pas continuer. Il la leva de sa chaise et la plaqua, mais délicatement contre le mur. Il lui offrit un grand sourire.

« D'accord, je ne suis pas très gentil tu as raison. Tu as l'air étonnée, tu ne savais pas ce que cela voulait dire hein lapin noir ? Tellement innocente…»

Alice plongea son regard brillant à cause de l'alcool dans celui du brun.

« Alors maintenant il suffit de s'embrasser non ? Comment ça cette sensation désagréable dans mon corps s'arrêtera. »

Guilbert hésita à rire mais décida de rester sérieux pour ne pas briser cet instant.

« C'est ce que tu veux ? »

Il ne s'y attendait pas mais, son cœur battait lui aussi assez vite. Mince, il avait prit au piège par cette gamine, quelle honte. Mais après tout personne n'était là pour le voir ce soir là, il n'avait rien à craindre. Et les lèvres d'Alice étaient très attirantes. Quand elle ferma les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était approché d'elle, qu'il n'était plus qu'à deux doigts de l'embrasser. Il sentait le souffle accéléré de la jeune femme, alors elle aussi le voulait, ils n'avaient aucune raison de s'arrêter maintenant. Il posa alors timidement ses lèvres contre celle d'Alice. Il fut surpris de leur douceur, c'était vraiment plus agréable qu'il n'y paraissait. Le lapin noir l'encercla de ses bras et le serra plus près d'elle. En même temps elle avait pressé leurs baisers, les faisait plus fougueux. Mais, l'alcool faisant également de plus en plus d'effet à la jeune fille, elle s'écroula au sol emportant Gilbert avec elle.

« Dis tête d'algue. Je ne sais pas trop mais c'est plutôt agréable. Et puis la nuit j'ai un peu peur aussi, pour ce soir est ce que je peux dormir dans tes bras ? »

Malheureusement, il savait bien qu'il devait prendre mot pour mot sa requête, elle n'aurait jamais pu fait un aussi lourd sous entendus. Mais après tout, cela lui suffisait pour ce soir. Il acquiesça en silence, la prit dans ses bras et de dirigea vers sa chambre.

« Merci, tête d'algue. »


End file.
